starfleetarchivesfandomcom-20200216-history
Kathryn Janeway
Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway was a Human female Starfleet Officer in the 24th Century, most notably known for her service as Captain aboard the USS Voyager during its historic seven year journey through the delta Quadrant. Upon returning to the Alpha Quadrant in the 2377 she was promoted to the rank of Vice Admiral. Early Years Kathryn Janeway, daughter of Edward and Gretchen Janeway, was born on May 20th, 2335 in Bloomington, Indiana. Kathryn's younger sister Phoebe Janeway, was born four years later, and was described as the 'artist' of the family. As a young child Kathryn was given the nickname '[Goldenbird' by her parents. She was also particularly close to her father. He got his Kathryn interested in mathematics and science. She still found time for fun as a child and often enjoyed the Trevis & Flotter holodeck programs, on one particular occasion she flooded an entire holodeck while running the program. At the age of Nine, Kathryn was treated to her first off world trip to the Mars Colonies. Her father took her from San Francisco via shuttlecraft to Utopia Plantia where they toured the colonies with Cadet Data. This was the first of many adventures that Kathryn took with her father. She also hiked the Grand Canyon's North rim with her father a child. Kathryn later began attending The Meadows, and soon became the tennis captain of her team at the school. Despite being a tennis pro, Kathryn also enjoyed swimming. While swimming on Mars under Olympus Mons, she saved the life of Mark Hobbes Johnsom after he became trapped in an undercurrent. Despite her brave actions, she was grounded by her father. While a senior at the Academy Institute, Janeway was dating Cheb Parker. One night, the pair snuck into Magruder Mansion in Ohio, and discovered a deranged old woman living in the mansion. On their return to the institute, they were severely reprimanded for the incident. Starfleet Academy Janeway was accepted into Starfleet Academy in 2353 at the age of 18. While her time at the Academy was mainly a happy one, Janeway was often bullied by Wendy Kerrigan, a professor at the Academy. She was also a star student of Admiral Hendricks. Upon entering her third year at the Academy, Cadet Janeway was interviewed by Admiral Owen Paris, in regards to being her advisor in the writing of her junior honour thesis. With his assistance, she wrote a brilliant thesis but had to turn down a date with Cadet William T. Riker in the process. The following year, Janeway completed her doctoral degree in Quantum Cosmology. While at the Academy, Janeway began a relationship with Lieutenant Justin Tighe, and the two were soon engaged to be married. Early Career Ensign Janeway graduated from the Academy in 2357 and was assigned to Admiral Paris's staff in San Francisco. At Paris's request, Janeway assisted civilian Kyle Riker uncover the involvement of Vice Admiral Horace Bonner in the Tholian attack on Starbase 311 in 2353, as well as several attempts on Riker's life. Tired of sittin behind a desk, Admiral Paris made the decision to get back into the game and arranged to be in command of the USS Al-Batani for the year long Arias Expedition. Admiral Paris asked Janeway to join his crew as a Junior Science O0fficer. Six months into the Arias Expedition, Admiral Paris and Janeway were in a shuttlecraft orbiting Itrea II, when they were captured by the Cardassian, Gul Camet. The two officers were rescued by Lieutenant Tighe, whose life in return was saved by Janeway. As a result, Admiral Paris recommended that Janeway switch from the science divisions to command divisions of Starfleet. In 2358, Janeway lost both her fiancé and father while they were testing the prototype ship Terra Nova on Tau Ceti Prime. While making a final approach for landing, the ship crash landed on the planet into its polar icecap. While Kathryn survived the crash, the others were frozen to death. She was rescued and took a leave of absence to deal with her deep depression. In 2359, Janeway was Second Officer aboard the USS Mary Kingsley, under the command of Captain Onna Karapleedeez. During their mission surveying the Scorpius Reach in the Beta Quadrant, they assisted a civilian research vessel, The Cleopatra's Needle. One of the researchers Janeway worked with was Jean-Luc Picard, who had taken a leave of absence following his loss of the USS Stargazer. In 2365, the now Captain Janeway was in command of the USS Bonestell on a six month exploratory mission of the Beta Quadrant. Following the mission, Janeway went before a review board consisting of Admiral Paris, Admiral McGeorge Finnegan, and Admiral Alynna Nechayev. Ensign Tuvok was called to criticize Janeway's ignorance of tactical regulations on the mission, and it was recommended by Admiral Finnegan that Tuvok served under Janeway on her next deep space mission. Janeway and Tuvok were still serving together on the Bonestell when Janeway asked Tuvok to transfer with her to Voyager. Captain of the USS Voyager Shakedown of Voyager In late 2370, Captain Janeway was offered the position of commanding officer of the US Voyager still under construction at the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards. As a result Kathryn buried herself in all the technical manuals concerning Voyager, and by the time she was given a guided tour by Admiral Patterson in early 2371, she was proficient at every inch of the starship. Janeway officially assumed command of Voyager on stardate 48038.5, and took the starship out on its shakedown cruises. the cruise was to proceed to the border of the Demilitarized Zone near the Badlands to test out Voyager's Bio-Neural Circuitry. On the first test of the systems, the gel packs malfunctioned and Voyager was left adrift in space. Thankfully, the USS Hood, under Captain Robert Desoto came to Voyager's aid. After repairs were completed, both starships were alerted to the detection of one of the Malkus Artefacts under General Order 16, and discovered that it was found by the Maquis. Janeway sent her tactical officer, Lieutenant Tuvok, undercover to obtain the artefact from the Maquis. Tuvok's mission was successful and the artefact was rescued by the USS Hood. It was also decided that Tuvok would remain undercover with the Maquis. The Delta Quadrant When Tuvok failed to report in, Janeway decided to go after him. Janeway went to the New Zealand Penal Settlement to recruit a cashiered Starfleet Officer, Thomas Eugene Paris - a former Maquis member, to help her find the ship and her Chief of Security in exchange for help at Paris's next review. Janeway then rendezvoused with Voyager at Deep Space Nine and then went into the Badlands. As Janeway and the crew of the Voyager searched the Badlands, they were engulfed by a displacement wave that took them seventy thousand light years into the farthest corner of the galaxy, the Delta Quadrant. There, Janeway discovered that an entity by the name of the Caretaker had brought both Voyager and the Maquis ship the Val Jean to help him search for a suitable mate in which to procreate offspring to take his place as caretaker of a species known as the Ocampa. The First Year (2371) One of the problems facing Janeway when she first became trapped in the Delta Quadrant was to combine the Maquis and Starfleet crews into one cohesive unit for their journey back home. Their violent hurdle into the Delta Quadrant had left them with empty key positions that urgently needed to be filled. Early on in the voyage, there was an incident between B'Elanna Torres, a Maquis, and Joe Carey of Starfleet. Having a fiery temperament, Torres had punched Carey in the nose over a disagreement in engineering. Chakotay, despite being furious about Torres' lack of discipline, still recommended her for the job of chief engineer; a proposal which Janeway initially dismissed, as she saw Torres as an undisciplined troublemaker unfit to hold a command position. Chakotay kept standing up for Torres, however, and after seeing first hand what she was capable of, Janeway agreed to give her the position. While visiting a planet which had been devastated by some type of explosion, Janeway and Tom Paris were transported back in time due to a fracture in subspace. They got caught up between a group of protesters and government officials disagreeing over an energy source and its potential dangers. When the protesters took over a power plant, Janeway came to believe that it would become the source of the explosion, but as the away team from Voyager tried to rescue them by cutting into subspace, she realized that this was the actual cause of the catastrophic events. She sealed the rift, and the timeline changed into one without the explosion having happened. During the first year of the voyage, Janeway made first contact with a number of species, one of which were the Vidiians who were plagued by an incurable phage and as a result harvested the organs of other species for survival. During an away mission, Neelix's lungs were stolen by the Vidiians and The Doctor had to create holographic lungs to keep him alive. After searching for and finding the Vidiians responsible, it turned out that they had already bio transformed Neelix's lungs. However, they possessed the medical knowledge to do an organ transplant and Kes donated one of her lungs to Neelix. Janeway was furious and promised the Vidiians that the next time around, she would not be this generous should they harm any members of her crew again. Janeway also captained the ship into a nebula that was really an organic lifeform. Upon discovering that they had injured the space dwelling being, they immediately worked on a procedure to repair any damage they might have caused to it. Their hopes of returning home were renewed when Voyager came upon a micro-wormhole that ended in the Alpha Quadrant. Janeway made contact with a Romulan ship captained by Telek R'Mor. They successfully transported R'Mor through the wormhole onto Voyager and to the Delta Quadrant, only to find out that that R'Mor was from twenty years in the past. Heartbroken, Janeway asked R'Mor to at least transmit the crews' messages twenty years later to their loved ones. When R'Mor was beamed back to 2351, Tuvok informed the captain that he had in fact died in 2367, and that it was unlikely that he could relay the messages. The same year, they made first contact with the Sikarians, a friendly and hospitable species that possessed some rather groundbreaking technology: they were capable of folding space, thus allowing ships to travel great distances in short amounts of time. However, the Sikarians had their own set of prime rules, one of which prohibited them from sharing key technology with other species. Janeway tried to negotiate with their leader, but he simply refused to share the technology. Humiliated and helpless, Janeway decided to move on, but some crew members, including Seska and B'Elanna, but also Carey and even Tuvok, were not willing to take no for an answer and looked for alternate means to acquire the technology. However, when they tried to use it, they found that it was not compatible with Federation technology. When Janeway found out she was more than upset to see this level of insubordination among her crew. She warned B'Elanna Torres to never cross the line again or else she would no longer be an officer on the ship. Her biggest disappointment was in Tuvok, however, who had led the operation: she felt let down but he explained that according to his logic, he had no choice but to do what the Captain was morally unable to do. Even though she was touched by his loyalty and willingness to sacrifice for her, Janeway told him to never act on his logic again without consulting with her, telling him that she needed to be able to count on him as he was the one she turned to when she needed her moral compass checked. Later that year, she and the rest of the crew found out that Seska, a member of the Maquis crew, was really a Cardassian spy altered to look Bajoran, and that she had been giving Federation technology to the Kazon. Seska berated the captain for having destroyed their last chance to get home and thought her to be a fool for continuing to hold on to what Seska believed to be useless Starfleet principles at the expense of her crew. Janeway tried to explain to her that sharing even minor technology might have dire consequences for the balance of power in that part of space, but Seska, blinded by vindication, could not be convinced. She left Voyager and joined Maje Cullah of the Kazon Nistrim. Throughout the year, she and Cullah plotted ever newer ways to get to Voyager and capture it. Despite constant attacks by alien races in an unknown and potentially hostile part of space, Janeway also discovered some favorite passtime for the times Voyager was not on constant guard. In order to relax, she participated in a Gothic holodeck program in which she was the governess of a mysterious mansion. The integration of the Maquis crew into the Starfleet crew was not smooth and in the beginning of their journey, both crews faced some challenges. When a few members of the Maquis who were not well versed with Starfleet protocols and procedure exhibited disruptive and even insubordinate behavior, Janeway proposed that instead of punishment, they take on the responsibility of getting those crew members up to speed and instruct them in how to run a Starfleet vessel. For that purpose, Tuvok, who had Academy teaching experience, was put in charge of training crew members who could benefit the most from such training. The Second Year (2372) In 2372, Voyager discovered Amelia Earhart and other Humans in stasis. They had been captured by the Briori to become slaves, but their descendants revolted and overthrew their alien captors. The Humans on the planet believed that the eight ancestors were dead and honored them in a shrine. Upon revival, the group (Nicknamed the "37's") decided to stay on the planet with their "descendants." Earhart invited Voyager's crew to stay as well, but they decided to continue their journey home. During an attack by space-dwelling lifeforms, Kes began to prematurely enter puberty. That was the first time that Janeway was faced with the possibility that on their long voyage home, crew members would eventually start pairing off and maybe even having children. Although the aliens were driven off and Kes returned to her normal state, Ensign Samantha Wildman informed Janeway that she was in fact pregnant. Voyager came across an anomaly that distorted the structure of the ship, trapping the senior staff in the holodeck. Janeway was injured by the anomaly, but the crew soon realized that it was actually sentient, attempting to communicate. The same year, the ship was attacked by the Botha who caused violent hallucinations in the crew; Janeway hallucinated about her fiance, Mark. However, The Doctor and Kes were able to drive the aliens away and Voyager's crew recovered. Janeway also met up with the Caretaker's mate, Suspiria. Suspiria had taken care of an Ocampa colony. She attacked Janeway and Voyager, whom she blamed for the Caretaker's death. Kes was able to distract Suspiria with her telekinetic powers, allowing Janeway to fire a toxin at Suspira that disabled her. She helped rescue Tuvok and Torres from a Mokra Order prison, after being nursed back to health by Caylem, who believed she was his daughter. His wife and daughter had been killed resisting the Mokra Order. As Caylem was dying, Janeway told him she was his daughter and his wife was fine. When Tom Paris broke the warp ten barrier that same year, he began exhibiting strange behavior until his DNA completely mutated and transformed him into an amphibian species. In his delirious state, he abducted Janeway, embarked on a warp 10 journey with her which resulted in her DNA mutating as well. When they were discovered by Voyager a short while later, they had mated and produced offspring. After The Doctor was able to restore them back to their human form, they decided to leave the offspring on the planet they had left them. Janeway joked to Paris that while she did think about having children, she never believed it was going to be with him. She also had her first contact with Q. While exploring an asteroid, the Voyager crew accidentally released what turned out to be a Q from the core of the asteroid. After some time, the well-known Q arrived, telling Janeway that the other Q, eventually known as Quinn, tried to kill himself many times, and that this was the reason for his captivity. Quinn asked for asylum and a chance to become Human. He argued that although the existence of a Q is exhilarating and incredible at first, the initial wonder very soon turns to boredom, as there is nothing more to explore, nothing more to reveal about the universe or anything. Because of this unbearable lack of purpose in the Q Continuum, he wished to end his life. Janeway granted his request after a hearing on the matter, where numerous witnesses, including Maury Ginsberg and USS Enterprise's William T. Riker, took part. She urged Quinn to lead a full mortal life. Regardless, he killed himself, receiving a poison from Q, who revealed himself as a sympathizer with the late Q in the end. While attempting to avoid a number of Vidiians' ships, Voyager entered a divergence field and was duplicated in nearly every aspect, including the crew. When the Vidiians attempted to board, both crews were in danger, and one of the Janeways destroyed her Voyager, killing the Vidiians and saving the other Voyager. Janeway faced a crisis of conscience. Due to a transporter accident Neelix and Tuvok were fused into one being, Tuvix. The only way to bring them back was to eliminate Tuvix. Janeway had to execute a new lifeform so that Tuvok and Neelix could be brought back to life. Janeway also confronted fear incarnate, in the form of The Clown. This occurred when she tried to save a group of Kohl who, while in stasis, had been trapped by their malfunctioning neural link. When the consciousness of some of her crew became trapped in the program, she entered as well, and with the help of The Doctor, she was able to defeat fear itself. Janeway and Chakotay were left behind on a planet due to an incurable disease that the atmosphere of the planet inhibited. They began to show affection for each other. Janeway and Chakotay were rescued when the crew disobeyed direct orders and contacted Vidiians who knew of a cure. The rest of the year was spent in confrontation with the Kazon. Chakotay was captured by the Kazon and tortured when he refused to give up secrets of Voyager's defenses. Paris left the ship under a ruse to uncover the traitor in Voyager's crew. Janeway tried to form alliances with the Trabe, enemies of the Kazon, to force them to a peace conference; the conference ended in disaster when the Trabe tried to kill the Kazon. Voyager was captured and the crew was stranded on a prehistoric planet. After Paris, along with Lon Suder and The Doctor, regained the ship, the crew was rescued. Seska was killed and Culluh's power base was smashed.